Changes for the Good
by Thedauntlessshadowtribute
Summary: Eight years after the Dauntless were under the simulation, Amity girl Kathy joins. Things are a lot calmer than they used to be, and you can change everything to make Chicago a better place for all. Four and Tris know that well. Summery sucks:( ; Fourtris; and rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**So here is my first fanfic *yayyyy* **

**Note: This is an updated version because I noticed it left out the dialogue oops **

* * *

The blood splattered the molten hot coal. Sweeping my dress to behind me, I make my way to the dauntless, keeping my gaze away from the sea of red and yellow, and my parents.

I knew that I could never be Amity. I just never thought where I would end up. Particularly Dauntless. Maybe it was just the spur of the moment. Maybe it was fate. I will never know.

Things changed a lot after the Dauntless went under the simulation eight years ago. Jeanine Matthews was given the death sentence, as well as her close followers, for example Eric. They were just vague details I was able to collect at school with nobody noticing. I've always had an interest like the Erudite. I would of done well there, but it's too late anyway. Dauntless priorities have changed drastically, so intiation has to be different. Or so I've been told.

Soon, we're running up the stairs and jumping on the train. I don't notice much as all I can notice is the adrenaline pulsing through my veins. Amity didn't allow for this to happen. Everything was just so slow. Was. I like the sound of 'was'! It reminds me of the future; and everything that is happening now. Faction before blood. I'll live with that.

When the other initiates start jumping off the train, I do too. There is an opening in the centre of the building, and right by it, a Dauntless leader is standing there. He says "Your entrance to Dauntless is down there. Good luck." So that's part of intiation.

Behind me, someone screams.

* * *

Please please pleaseeeeee review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! This ones a bit longer than the other one, but I'm never satisfied with the length. Also, apparently I can't think of names, and when I do (eventually) they are not very original. Oh well. Please tell me ideas for characters and/or names! That would be useful! **

* * *

A girl sat at the edge of the derelict building on her knees and head in her hands. She was shaking uncontrollably, whispering an unknown name of some sorts. Few people ran over to comfort her, but it seemed like she was beyond the stage of being comforted. The Dauntless leader stood at the edge of the opening looking fed up- as if it happened all the time. Another scream echoed around the surroundings, but it sounded more distant than it would be if it was someone nearby. I find myself walking towards the edge with curiosity, and I notice blood splattered on the cracked paving below. Also, there is a factionless man hauling a body of into the distance. I piece together what had happened, with the extra of muffled, quiet sobs. I should feel more sympathetic towards the small girl; but no feelings come towards me. Instead, I go up to her, kneel down, and say "We have to jump off into the opening to get into Dauntless-"

"I can't" She interrupts. "Elaine made me feel safe, that I was doing the right thing, and now she's gone." A wave of tears overcomes her. "Then do it for Elaine. Be brave to do what she doesn't have the chance to do." I say in desperation. Eventually, she nods, and wipes the tears off her face with her sleeve. "Well done." A boy says behind me. "I would of never of been able to do that myself. My name's Josh."

"Kathy" I reply. The abnegation slacks he was wearing indicates that he transferred. Apparently, he can be selfless, but not enough. We come to the opening. I stand on the edge, which is just a bit higher than the rest of the roof. And then I jump.

The falling sensation overcomes me. I plunge into the darkness, and then I land in a tangle of wires. It seems as if I have become a part of the tangle. I giggle, because the idea is stupid. And when my senses come back, I realise I'm on a net. Someone helps me off, and that is when I know I felt weightless. Or liquid. I don't think it matters. Well...

"Welcome to Dauntless" was what I think he was meant to say, but sounds of screams filled the silence up and he trotted off to help the girl. "That reminds me" I think to myself "I never introduced myself to her, and well that's stupid, because I was helping her." Wow. I am so stupid. The guy mentions that we had to go straight forwards along the path. When we do I take the opportunity to talk to her. "My name's Kathy," I mention. "Mine's Sophie," She begins "You seem so brave for someone who transferred from Amity."

"Yeah well, I was never that carefree. Sometimes being in Amity drove me to madness."

"I could say the same for Erudite."

"But the libraries! All the books you could ever read!" I protest, but I would of never convinced Sophie.

"What about books?" Josh caught up with us, panting, showing us that he just ran. "Oh, Kathy here was just telling me about the amount of books in Erudite is a good enough reason to stay there." Sarcasm reeked through Sophie's voice.

"Isn't it?"

"No of course not! They expect so much of you, expects you to be perfect and know everything, and they pressure you to be better than everyone else! Why would I stay?"

"Ok, so you've got a point. I officially state that I am no good in arguments." I say. Josh comes back saying "I guess you should be glad that you're not in Candor then."

"Hey!"

We all fall about in pieces with laughter, until we get to the end of the pathway. We stand in awe.

* * *

Please review, with comments how to make it better, as they are always helpful :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I've had a lot of writer's block recently, so I haven't been able to upload as frequently as I hoped. And when I've got German revision to be doing, I'm writing fanfiction! So basically I wanted to do some other peoples point of view to make it a bit more detailed and interesting instead of Kathy's small world. As always, review favourite and follow sooo... Here's chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Veronica Roth so I don't own divergent or it's characters...**

* * *

Kathy's POV

The uneven path crumbles beneath our presence. Yet the Dauntless children run along the edges. I guess some people have different definitions of safety. But, we're in Dauntless now. So it doesn't really matter. The cheers start to dull as I come to realise this.

"First jumper- Kathy!" An even louder cheer roars through the sickening silence. Someone must of overheard me introducing myself, and they told the leaders my name. A man and woman come towards us, and the other initiates, and begin speaking.

"Hello, we are your instructors for your initiation stage. My name is Tris"

"And my name is Uriah. One of us will be overseeing your training, as you will be separated for most of the initiation. Dauntless born, follow me." This leaves us standing there in our coloured clothes looking really out of place. "So you all probably haven't been in Dauntless before so we will have a tour of the place." She begins. "This way, initiates." We follow her, but it seems we are all intimidated by everything. It's probably just the unknown start of it all. "First up, the pit." A few nervous giggles arouse from the group. "Pit is the best word for it so you don't need to laugh." They stop immediately. Tris is quite intimidating, adding to the intimidation of everything else. I know the pit as soon as we walk into there. I think everyone else does too. It's a cavernous space, with a chasm, and you have to be careful to not fall down. A cry out in pain conforms that. Sophie besides me winces. "The pit is where the Dauntless go with their free time"

I really don't see how. "And this is the chasm." Tris stops walking, and so do we. There is a metal barrier before a drop. " There is a fine line between bravery and idiocy and the Chasm represents that. A jump off the ledge would be the last thing you would ever do. Many people before have done it and I guarantee that it would happen again." Tris sounds like she has said this so many times before. Even as if it bores her! She starts walking again, but this time she leads us to a room. "This is where you transfers will sleep." A few gasps could be heard. Boys sleeping in the same room with girls! Uh oh, this sounds like a bad idea. "Now, everyone needs to be up by eight every morning unless told otherwise! Training will begin at half past exactly every morning, and will finish at half four, with a break for lunch. After that, you will be free to do as you please. Now, I recommend you go to sleep straight away, as you will be very busy tomorrow!" Tris then leaves, and we all go inside. As soon as my head touches the pillow, I fall asleep.

Tobias' POV

I wake up at six o'clock in the morning. I push myself into a sitting position and I see her, getting out of the bathroom, dressed, and drying her hair with a towel. Tris sits on the edge, and I get up and kiss her forehead. "Morning, Beautiful" I say, and she smiles. "Good morning, Tobias" She replies, while resting her head on my shoulder. Just then, our little bundle of energy comes bounding into our room. She jumps up to us, while we pick her up and brings her to our laps. "Good morning Mommy and Daddy!" She squeals, perfectly happy of the new day ahead. "Good morning Elise" I say to her, while she's bouncing up and down with happiness. "Are you hungry?" Tris asks her, combing Elise's hair with her fingers. Playfully, Elise nods her head and runs off. We chuckle, because she is the most energetic thing we have ever seen. Elise is so carefree, and she has no idea what happened before it all changed; when she came into the world. We didn't want her growing up like most Dauntless, but we didn't want it to be too Abnegation either. All I wanted it to be filled with love, something that I never had. Tris says the same, as we both knew how important it would be to know that she was being loved like no other. Natalie and Andrew helped a lot for this baby to grow up in a world that is not separated. After Marcus found out, he went mental. His only son getting married, and he wasn't invited to the wedding. Or course that's his mask. Quite a few Abnegation played the sympathy card, but Tris' parents knew the truth quickly enough. They got him in prison for his abuse to family members. We plan that Elise will live a life without Marcus. Tris and I sit together in each other's arms in silence for a while, and before we know it, Tris has to go and get the initiates up. We kiss, and she says "See you at breakfast" and she has to leave. When Tris has gone, I go to Elise's room, which is painted gray, with colourful flowers over the top. "Ready to go to breakfast sweetie?" She says "Yes Daddy!" with a lot of enthusiasm, and I smile. She abandons all the toys she was playing with, and jumps up to join me. I make a mental note to tidy up at lunch time. We leave the apartment and make our way to the dining area, where a few initiates yawn while stumbling into the room. Tris is sitting with Will and Christina, and their two year old son, Jake. We join them and Tris picks Elise up and sets her on her hip. It's a little difficult to juggle a daughter and initiation training at the same time, but she handles it so well. My Tris. We then start tucking into breakfast, where porridge isn't unusual, even though it is Abnegation food.

Kathy's POV

I've never been up so early in my life. Ugh, Amity are so lazy, they've given their effect on me. I'm not the only one that's noticed. "Kathy, when did you used to get up?" Josh asks. "Uhh... about tenish?" I'm not even sure myself. Sophie was about to say something back, but she spots our initiation instructor, Tris. She has a little girl on her hip, and she sits next to a man who she keeps on speaking to. "Ohmygod! I never knew she was married and had a daughter?! Maybe Tris has a soft side" Sophie says, astounded. "Maybe we just got the wrong impression of her? It might be because of what happened eight years ago" Josh says in reply. "What happened eight years ago was really terrible, and I lived in Amity!" I add, "But, that little girl is really lucky, because she has two loving parents, who look as if that they would do anything for her!" Sophie says, and after that I go into a deep thought- My parents never loved me that much it showed! Whereas Tris really loves her!

After we have finished eating, Tris rounds us up and we go to the training room. "During your initiation stage, you will be doing a range of different tests, that subject around your ability. Stage 1 will include, practical real-life work, and Stage 2 will be based on your mental ability. Stage 3 however, is where you are going to be put to the test for a whole week, and you will be using skills that you have learnt, and different job skills." Tris explains. "Today, I will be teaching you skills that you would use to save a civilian" Tris concludes. This sounds different to the Dauntless I used to know. But then again, in eight years, a lot can change.

* * *

Please review as they make my day better! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**So, I've been busy with school and homework and all, and I didn't really want to leave this fanfic alone- so this is a really short chapter, but I will try to write another chapter as soon as I've finished with my work :( also, my tried Fourtris fluff didn't really seem, well, fluffy. If you see any spelling mistakes or a way to improve please say in a review! **

**Disclaimer: I'm definitely sure I'm not Veronica Roth so I don't own Divergent or it's characters. **

* * *

"First up, what would you do if you saw someone in danger?" Tris asks.

"Go to the Abnegation sector." Some Candor transfer said, much to Tris' dismay. "No! What would be done would someone from Dauntless would take charge- we don't need smart-arsed Candor thinking they're always correct!" She bites back. Wow. "Today we will be going on a trip (_an: field trip or just trip depending on where you come from:) _) to see how well you would fare in that kind of situation. To the tracks initiates. NOW!" She finishes, with the initiates running off.

When we get to the tracks, she's already there. The distant, rough, continuous noise becomes closer. The train. I start running, startling the other people, and I get on the train first. Tris gets on, and says "Well done Kathy for being on the ball." It was said sounding bored and uninterested, so I make a mental note not to do that in the future. After a while, Tris takes everyone by surprise and jumps off. We follow suit, only to be found in the Factionless sector, with pain flowing everywhere.

"Begin!"

Some of us stand there looking unsure. But then I realise- _this is a test to see how well I do at sensing danger_. I look around and see that a little boy is playing on the ground surrounded by glass and dried blood, and a man hiding at the side with knives. I sneak up behind him.

Tris' POV

The initiates aren't seeming to catch on very quickly, looking stuck to their home ground. Until... I see Kathy approaching behind a man hiding, armed with knives, looking sneakily at the boy sprawled across the ground. Hey..., that wasn't one of the man made obstacles! He's about to throw when he is knocked unconscious. Tobias convinced me to not put real people in the first test, as it would be too tricky for the transfers. He worked with me in planning the tests for the stages. That's how it works now. I go up to her, and take her by the arm to somewhere quiet. Once we are there, she asks "Why am I here?" I tell her "That wasn't one of the obstacles that I set up for training. What you just did was a true act of Dauntless. Not many people would be able to of done that, so well done." I leave her to it, and I examine the other initiates.

Kathy's POV

So, that wasn't part of it? And why did Tris have to come up to me herself? Questions, questions, questions. A shriek of laughter comes from Sophie, and she's holding a fake hand. "Hey Kathy! Look what I found!" She said, while waving a piece of paper. I run over to her, and see that it says-

Well done initiate for experiencing some saving skills! Now why were you looking inside hands?! Eww!

I laugh so hard it's not even real! "So urm Sophie, hate to break this to you, but why were you looking in the hand?"

"Searching for clues" she replies, winking at the end. We laugh more, and Tris shouts to get to the track. We walk, with joy, and only the beating rays of the sun tells us that we spent a lot of time doing that.

We sit at 'our' table at lunch, even though we have only eaten there twice. Through jokes and laughter, another transfer joins us, with a face full of solemn. We barely notice something, until Josh goes and whispers into the guys ear. Josh leaves soon after, but our attention is on the fellow transfer. "So..." Sophie begins to speak to the guy but does not find the words she wanted to say. "What brings you over here?" I say, filling the silence up. He shrugs, and Sophie asks him another question. "What's your name?" Sophie being Sophie, it's not very nice sounding. I mean, she is a perfect Dauntless, but it makes her sound a bit rough. "My name is..." He begins, but he runs.

* * *

Review review review! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Oops- short chapter alert! Oh no! *facepalm* Now I really must start procrastinating (long word) on my R.E. homework due tomorrow before my phone actually runs out of battery. (yes, I write on my phone- not a computer)**

**Disclaimer: I am a crappy writer, and as I said I write on my phone, so that definitely makes me not Veronica Roth. Am I right or am I right? **

* * *

Kathy's POV

We sit there, our untouched food haunting the eerie silence of us three. We don't really know what happened. All at once, we push ourselves from the table, and make our way to the pit. The weird thing is, is that we didn't discuss, we just did it. We are definitely not Amity or Candor. "Stop it." I have to remind myself. It's all about the here and now. No time for reminiscing about the past or what could of happened. As we arrive in the pit, we see a small body hanging over the chasm, near death. It's the boy who ran away.

Sophie's POV

Oh no. My legs tell me that I'm running, even though I'm too shocked to register any thought. I'm there as soon as the bruised fingers slip away from the railings, and I catch a wrist. Josh and Kathy comes to help haul him over the metal, and together, we take him to the infirmary.

Kathy's POV

Before we know it, we are being ushered from the waiting room, to a smaller, more plain room. Clearly the work of an Erudite architect. I had to do a project of it in school. There, in a bed, lies the boy. By the time we are sitting by his head, his eyes creep open, and then is startled by what he sees. Sophie starts by saying "So... Your name." "Ethan" I hear Josh mutter under his breath "Well that's a start." I glare at him. "What?!" "Honestly Josh, I thought you were known for not being as stupid as you were!" "Yeah, but where are we?" Sarcasm came from his voice. "Erudite!" "I know now why you went to Dauntless" "Oh what? I happen to be quite smart, I'll have you know" "Are you sure? Or is that one of your memory losses?" "Memory losses?" I ask giggling. "Oh, there are some more symptoms showing. We may have to book you in for next week. I will write that on your hand so you will remember." He says, grabbing the Doctor's pen from the side. "Hey Mr. Erudite, you need to let down your smart side and start being free!" Sophie says, empathising the free. "Here's some bread." The way that she says it, it is low and long, like with the free. I might of erupted into laughter... Ok, I did. And her facial expression! "I'll have you not to make fun of my last name!" Josh says, making a pushing-glasses-up-nose motion, which is when Josh and Sophie start laughing hard as well. And there, there is Ethan, who looks at us like we are some kind of weird children. That, I must say, is pretty accurate in itself.

"This is kinda awkward, can we go now?" Ethan asks, and may I might add that we sort of left him out. Oops. "Yeah, I think that will be good" Sophie replies, and it is very clear to me that Ethan trusts her more than he does for Josh and I.

It also comes crashing back to me that we are late for training. "We're late. Tris is gonna kill us." I tell them, and Ethan swallows. "Kathy, you should of seen enough of Tris now, to see that kill, is a big understatement to what she will do." Josh points out, and that gives us out cue to all start running towards the training room.

* * *

As always, reviews would be lovely!


End file.
